Urinary incontinence can be a serious problem for men. Many incontinent men, particularly post prostatectomy patients, leak only small amounts of urine between normal voiding. Generally, male incontinence is handled through use of urine collection devices or absorbent pads. Urine collection devices include what is commonly called a “leg bag.” A leg bag generally includes a tube and a large collection bag sized to collect an amount of urine typically discharged during voiding. The tube is retained near the urethra and extends to a location where the large collection bag resides. Often the large collection bag is strapped to the user's leg; hence the term “leg bag.”
Existing remedies, although suited for individuals who leak a substantial volume of urine, are not well suited for an incontinent male that leaks only small volumes of urine between voiding. The existing devices are big, bulky, and uncomfortable. Other existing devices occlude leakage of urine, and are also uncomfortable. Some men will forego wearing such devices even though they suffer from urinary incontinence. Such men, and others using existing devices for the collection of only small amounts of urine, would benefit from a smaller, less bulky and more comfortable device that collects the small amounts of urine discharged between normal voiding.
Therefore, a need remains for a device that collects small amounts of urine leaked or discharged from incontinent males that does not necessarily occlude the leakage of urine and is not highly cumbersome to the user.